


Surprise

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Tony’s busy and doesn’t want to be interrupted.  <br/>Disclaimer:  If I was involved in any way with this, I wouldn’t be scraping floors at a dollar store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't see this actually happening; but I saw the prompt, and immediately thought about Tony and Pepper. This story was written for the LJ community, "Comment_Fic", for the prompt of _Final lines: any, any, "I'm pregnant."_

“Sir.” 

“Not now, Jarvis,” Tony said, pointing a connection out to Butterfingers. “Think you can solder that for me?” 

“Sir, this is important.” 

“And Ms. Potts handles all of the important stuff now,” Tony said, nodding at Butterfingers’ work. Twirling a miniature soldering tool in his fingers, he shifted over to let this robot do its work. “Remember? I know we uploaded the papers.” 

“Mr. Stark,” Jarvis said, and Tony wondered if he’d actually programmed the A.I. to sound sulky. Had he done that? Maybe, he admitted, he did want Jarvis to sound human. 

“Yes, Jarvis? I mean, no, Jarvis. I am busy here.” He pointed out another piece to Butterfingers to solder. “Good job.” 

The door to the workshop opened, Pepper striding through. Well, maybe not striding, Tony thought; she seemed to be walking a little bit differently. New shoes, maybe? Those definitely weren’t her usual choice of mile-high stilettos. “Jarvis has been trying to get your attention, Mr. Stark.” 

“I am aware of that, Ms. Potts, and I told him the same thing I’m telling you – you handle all the important stuff now.” He pursed his mouth, studying the piece of electronics in front of him, and said, “I think I’ve got an idea. Don’t do any more work on this.” Spinning around, he said, “Jarvis, can you bring the plans up for me?” 

“Mr. Stark,” Pepper said, her arms folded, an eyebrow slowly rising. 

“Ms. Potts.” He cocked both eyebrows up at her. 

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past four hours.” 

“Hmm.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “Not trying very hard, I guess. The plans, Jarvis?” 

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis flashed them up as an LED display, and Tony peered at them, trying – and failing – to keep from sneaking glances at Pepper. Really, something was different. 

“Tony,” Pepper said, her tone indicating exasperation, but not like she was going to lose her temper, at least not yet. But the threat was definitely there. “There are certain important things that you need to handle, too.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Her eyes narrowed sharply. “Tony.” 

“Pepper.” 

She shifted her weight onto the leg cocked behind her body, and Tony studied that limb, from toes up to hip. “Tony,” she said, “stop ogling and - ”

“I’m not ogling, I’m admiring.” He smirked as she rolled her eyes. “But I am busy here, and I need to get back to work, and unless this is incredibly important, I need to - ” He stopped, his eyes lingering on her midsection, and the slight bump he could see there. The soldering tool dropped out of his hand, clattering to the floor, as he gaped at Pepper in shock, understanding coming just a split second before Pepper actually said the words. 

“Tony, I’m pregnant.”


End file.
